Ghost Chase in Canada
by bookwormlovesanime
Summary: its mais day off and naru's thirsty. just when he's about to call, a brown haired girl apears. she makes tea, and naru finds its mais tea, even though mai didn't make it. follow SPR and this mysterious girl as they go to canada, where they chase a psychotic murderer and save those who are gone. contains character death. real story is better than summary, R&R!


**Heyo! Bookwormlovesanime here with another story! Sorry about not updating my other stories, this one was stuck in my head and would not leave me alone! So here it is! And, for those wondering who the OC is, all will be revealed in the next chapter… Mwa ha ha ha!;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters **

Naru's POV:

_Sigh. _Sundays are the worst day of the week. No-one came in with cases, _and_ its Mai's day off! This basically means no tea, no chances to tease Mai, and only old cases to look at. Although, today is unnaturally quiet, even for a Sunday. So far all I've heard is Lin's typing and car horns from outside. No loud arguments from the miko and monk, no bubbly Yasuhara with his tongue at the ready (ew, gross mental picture,), not even Mai mumbling under her breath about how I'm being a jerk! It's quiet. Too quiet. Hmm, maybe I should call Mai, tell her there's an emotional client, and that she's needed on account of her 'people skills'. Then, when she gets here after the 15 minutes it takes to bus here from her house, I can tell her the client already left, and since she's already here, she can make me some tea! Yes! My plan is ingenious!

Just as I was about to dial her number, the door opened to reveal a brown-haired girl wearing pink flowered short-shorts, a pink and grey striped cardigan, and a hot pink tanktop. _Mai_, I thought, relived that I didn't have to wait any longer for tea. Before I could say a word she had her pink Uggs off and was heading to the kitchen, where tea making sounds could be heard.

Looking back at it now, I obviously wasn't thinking straight, because if I was I would have wondered how Mai could afford Uggs. I mean, SPR pays quite a bit, but not enough that she would be able to afford Uggs without not paying a few bills or her rent. Also, looking back at it now, I state, _I just wanted her tea,_ I do _not_ like her, no matter what my mother says (don't listen to her, she's crazy!).

I stood in the doorway, watching Mai flit around the kitchen with her back facing me, when I noticed something. She was _different._ Her hair, it was longer, and_ wavy_. Mai always had straight hair. And, there was just something about her, maybe her aura; it seemed more placid, whereas most days she seemed like a stretched rubber band, ready to snap.

"Lin, get in here." I said, my voice sounding unsteady, even to me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Lin took one step into the room before falling to his knees, looking as if he had just finished a marathon.

"Lin? Are you alright?" I asked, heading over to help him up.

"So much power," he whispered, "too much. She needs help Noll, her powers are too much for her!" In all the years I've known him, never had he looked so desperate to help someone. Then it hit me. _This wasn't Mai._

At that precise moment, she walked up to me, head down, and handed me a steaming cup of tea. Warily, I took the cup from her, and, after taking a small sip, looked down at her surprised. This was Mai's tea! Finally, she raised her head, looked me straight in the, and whispered "sorry I'm late_, Naru._" I stood and watched as the cinnamon eyes turned green, and those green eyes roll into this girls head. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and I dragged her to the living room, where I layed her down on the couch and studied her.

I watched as the girl tensed before muttering "help, Gene." I turned to Lin with wide eyes to see him staring at the girl with his mouth open. The girl rolled over, and, hearing the sound of paper crumbling, I turned back to her, only to see Lin already there, reading something off a crumpled paper. Noting that he wouldn't be done with it anytime soon, I turned back to the girl, only to once again face Lin after hearing his breath catch. I was surprized to see tears in his eyes, and when he handed the paper to me with barely contained sobs, my curiosity peaked. Smoothing out the paper, I quickly scanned it, deducting it was a poem from the stanzas. Taking my reading glasses out, I put them on and read the first line.

_My Heart_

_My love set afire_

_My heart must retire_

_My spirit is broken_

_No words are spoken_

_The silence is loud_

_He stands tall and proud_

_Rain falls as I weep_

_It chills me deep_

_He showed no emotion_

_As I announced my devotion_

_He left me in the rain_

_Drowning in pain_

_He claimed I loved another_

_Said it was his dead brother_

_Of his death I was dreaming_

_While they were all grieving_

_They thought it would be best_

_To put him to rest_

_But he lived on inside me_

_So why can't you see_

_That I always knew_

_That I loved you_

_Idiot scientist_

Dear Naru,

I'm dead, but I'm guessing you already came to that conclusion when you tasted the tea. I didn't suicide though, I was murdered. Talk to this girl when she wakes up, she might tear up, but you need to know the facts. For the past week she has been in a coma, seeing my and your brothers lives, the cases we went on, my dreams, and our deaths. Keep an eye on her.

Please, I am asking you as Oliver Davis, please help this girl with her powers; they are unstable and very dangerous. So far she has clairvoyance, high-level PK, and telekinesis. Plus, very high levels of the same powers that I had. And according to Gene, she is a perfect medium. Also, try not to stress her out, it causes her powers to start developing faster than usual, and sometimes causes small explosions and/or fires.

Anyways, give her a job at SPR, she can take my spot. She could help on cases, much like me except stronger.

Lastly, you need to take my case in Canada, the murderer is a psychotic ghost who grows stronger the more people it kills, and 21 have died already. Be warned though, if you take the case, you and this girl will most likely be targeted.

If you need to contact me about anything, I'll be in the mirror with Gene.

Goodbye Naru

I love you.

**ha ha, slight cliffhanger! Boo-yah!**

**Naru: why am I here?**

**Bookworm: for my entertainment, of course!*smiles manically***

**Naru:*sweatdrop* And, I'm stuck with the crazy girl. *sigh* GEEENNNEEE! HEEEEEELLLLP!**

**MWA HA HA!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
